Two Weeks
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Helen leaves for two weeks after Ashley's death. What trouble can she get up to?


Two days after Ashley had died, Helen left the Sanctuary temporarily.

She found Nikola, and asked him to stall them for at least two weeks. She said after that, he could tell them where she was.

He nodded and smirked at her, and let her stay with him for a night or two.

She left two days later.

Will and Henry came knocking on his door three days later. It had taken them that long to figure out where he lived.

'Where is she?' Will asked, sitting on the couch opposite Nikola, who lounged on his throne like chair like a king.

'Why do you think that I would know?' Nikola smirked.

'You're a member of the Five.' Will reminded him.

'And?'

'The only other member of the Five is Druitt, and he's off killing members of the Cabal.' Will said annoyed.

Nikola smirked at him. 'She asked me to let her have two weeks off.'

'Well, we need her back.' Henry snapped.

Nikola growled at him, his teeth growing. 'Do not tell me what to do!'

Will intervened. 'We just need to see her.'

'Come back in two weeks.' Nikola smirked.

Will nodded. 'Fine.' Before turning to Henry. 'Come on Henry.' And leading them out.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Nikola threw open the door as Will and Henry made their way up the path towards his house.

'Well, Well,' he smirked. '2 weeks exactly.'

'Yes, well,' Will said flustered. 'We need Magnus back.'

Nikola tilted his head, and opened the door for them. They walked through the door, and sat in the exact place they sat in last time.

'You need to look for a Selene Heathering .' Nikola said.

'Why?' Will asked. 'Why would she go under that name?'

'Helen,' Nikola smirked, his hands intertwining like Dumbledore did in the Harry Potter Movies. 'Helen is derived from the Greek work Selene meaning moon. Heathering because it's her mother's maiden name.'

'That's actually quite clever for a undercover name.' Will mused.

'Where is she?' Henry snarled.

Nikola turned his head and looked at him. 'Excuse me? I've told you her undercover name, you can find her.'

'You know where she is.' Henry growled threateningly.

'As you children say "Bring it on."' Nikola snarled back.

'Stop!' Will yelled, moving between the two abnormals.

Nikola turned to him, his vampire teeth in full force. 'What?' he snarled. 'You know her name, you know how to find her, you going to attack me now? Her best friend? Wouldn't exactly put you in her good books if you attacked me would it?'

Will ignored him. 'Do you know where she is?'

'Yes,'

'Then tell us.' Will implored Nikola.

'No.' Nikola said. 'I promised that I wouldn't. I never break my promises to Helen.'

'Are you sure about that?' Henry growled.

'Yes!' Nikola grit his teeth.

Nikola looked at him, showing his teeth.

Will took the hint and led Henry out of the house, leaving an angry vampire alone.

Nikola watched them walk out of the house and down the path before streaking out of his house using his vampiric speed.

(SANCTUARY)

Helen lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling blankly. Her mind was dulled and she could hardly think.

All she could remember was falling down the stairs.

She thought she was alone until somebody streaked next to her. It was Nikola. 'Nik...ola?' she rasped.

'Yeah, it's me, Helen.' He looked her over. 'What's wrong? What happened to you?'

'There was pain in my abdomen, and I doubled over, and I fell down the stairs.' She said slowly.

'Oh, Helen,' he said sadly. 'Do you want me to take you back to the Sanctuary? Or my house?'

She didn't answer and Nikola realised that she was unconscious.

'Damn it!' he swore.

He picked her up gently. 'I hope you realise this will get blood all over my clothes.' Before starting to transform, and run.

(SANCTUARY)

Will was shocked when he answered the front door to see Nikolaa Tesla, sweaty, and pale, with Helen Magnus in his arms, bleeding.

'Crap!' he said as he ushered them in. 'What happened to her?'

'Just get her better,' Nikola hissed as they got to the infirmary.

Nikola laid her on a bed, putting her head against the pillow gently. He sighed unhappily and fled the room.

'Where is he going?' Bigfoot grunted.

'I don't know.' Will said. 'We need to help Magnus now.'

(SANCTUARY)

Her blood was on his hands. He stood under the shower's water stream and watched as her blood mingled with the water on the floor. He scrubbed his arms hard. Blood, there was blood everywhere.

He had to clean himself from the blood.

He scratched his arms slightly as the water cleansed his skin.

(SANCTUARY)

Will watched over his boss lying in the infirmary bed, and Nikola Tesla, sitting dejected in the chair next to her. He was pale, scrubbed pink, and his hands were slightly red from rubbing. Will watched as the man scratched his hands again. He sighed.

'Nikola.' He called, and waited a few seconds before calling again. 'Nikola!'

The man in question jerked up in the chair, looking around desperately before his eyes settled on Will. 'Yes?'

'What happened to her?' Will questioned.

'I don't know.' Nikola denied.

Will watched him click his fingernails slightly. 'You're lying, you have a tell.'

Will leaned in closer. 'What happened to Magnus?'

'She had a miscarriage.' Nikola shocked him.

'What?' Will spluttered.

'She came to me, she needed help because Ashley had just died, she was yet again pregnant by the Ripper,' Nikola snorted. 'She didn't want to.'

'Want to what?'

'Have sex with him, she needed an outlet, and he wouldn't let her go, wouldn't let her be alone after her death.' Nikola looked away into the distance. 'She came and asked me if I could stall you for two weeks because she needed some time alone, to mourn. She lost the baby.'

'Christ.' Will said under his breath, and his eyes returned to his boss again. Her brunette hair was limp against the pillow, and she had bags under his eyes. 'She'll heal from this though, won't she?'

Nikola shrugged. 'We won't know until she wakes up.'

Will nodded, and left the infirmary, leaving Nikola alone with his unconscious best friend.

(SANCTUARY)

Helen struggled to open her eyes, and when she did she was blinded by bright white light.

'Nikola?' she asked groggily.

'Helen?' she heard. 'Are you ok?'

She nodded, regretting it when pain radiated throughout her body. 'Yeah.'

'Helen.' Nikola called.

'Nikola.' She answered. 'I lost the baby didn't I?'

'How did you guess?' Nikola asked sadly.

'I can't feel it anymore.' She murmured.

'I didn't think you could feel it at that point in pregnancy.' Nikola said confused.

'Abnormal remember?' she grinned.

'How could I forget.' Nikola smirked.

'Make me forget it for a while Nikola.' She requested.

Nikola twitched his head, 'So how do you think I can make clones?'


End file.
